Wherever you are
by Jetfires girl
Summary: What happens when a Con falls for a Bot. They fall in love of course. I hope you like this. R


Hey ya'll. Ok I had to write this story its soooo good and juicy. It stars my two new OC's in it. Hope you like it.

…………………………………………………………………………

The war was over. How good can life get? For one femme it was about to get very interesting. Her name is Firelighter. She was an assistant medic for Red Alert. Helping the still wounded soldiers get better again. Firelighter was …strange, in her on way. She was an outcast to all the other femmes, she practically never comes out of her quarters, and no one would give her a job. She does have one friend. Her name was Melody. Her name says it all. She is a really good singer. She met Firelighter when they were younglings and Firelighter was getting bullied around. Today most of Melody's songs are about her friend. She is an outcast be cause she looks and acts like a mech. She got the job because Melody was Red Alert's niece. Firelighter worked hard so that she wouldn't lose her new job. Red had told her lots of times to just relax a little, but she always got tense. Red could tell what she was thinking when she tried to relax. She thought she might get to relaxed and forget about her job. She loved helping people. It was hard for her to help people when they were pushing her around. She never fights back. She doesn't want to get in trouble. Melody always walked with her when she would come out of her quarters. Just to make sure no one would give her any trouble. Firelighter once has had a boyfriend. But after six earth months he died in the war. She's hated the 'Cons ever since. So far life isn't going so good for Firelighter. But you see her life is about to change dramatically.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The war was over. How bad can life get? For one mech it was about to get very interesting. His name was Nightshade. He was a decepticon spy and was getting a little POed. He had never been so bored in his life. He always had something to do. He was a killing machine. All the decepticons feared him. If he was in a good mood, you might get a word out of him. If he was in a bad mood, you might just call yourself dead. Nightshade was always looking for some poor unfortunate soul to stumble in his path for him to beat the life out of, literally. Rumor has it, that Nightshade is Megatrons son and that he is to be feared by everyone. Right now he sat by himself thinking of something to do when his comm. Link went off.

"What is it"

"_We have a mission for you. Spy on the Autobot's for five-earth months. After that report what you find to me"_

"As you wish …Megatron"

Nightshade got up and tried as ever changed him symbol and to the Autobot base on Cybertron.

When he got there he looked to see how much it had changed since he last was here. He decided to walk around the town to see how much has changed. After about two blocks of walking he bumped into someone making him fall and making the person fall to and dropping every thing the person was carrying. He sat up and rubbed his head, when then he saw what he bumped into.

"I'M SO SORRY I SHOULD HAVE BEEN LOOKING WERE I WAS GOING I DIDN'T MEAN TO BUMP INTO YOU I'M SO SORRY"

He bumped into a femme that was in a hurry. Her friend caught up to her and helped her pick up what she dropped. She turned to him and glared daggers into him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KNOCKING SOMEONE DOWN HOW WASN'T PAYING ANY ATTINTION TO WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND HER"

If he weren't on a mission they both would have been dead by now. He turned his attention back to her friend hoping to get a name. Why, cause to him that femme was the most beautiful femme he had seen in a long time. She was maroon with a light red terming, blue optics, and the kind of figure a mech like him could only dream of in a femme. He then saw that her friend was talking to her.

"Firelighter are you sure your fine"

"Yes, yes I am"

"Good let's get you back home"

"Ok"

And so he got up fast and held out his hand to her. She kindly toke it.

"I'm sorry for running into you. This is my first time in this part of the city so I was kind of occupied"

"Um …ok, I-I'm F-Firelighter"

"Nightshade"

"I hope to see you soon and I hope you don't get lost again"

And with that she left with her friend. But before she left she gave him a smile that almost brought him to his knees. How could something so common bring one mech to his knees? When he was young his mother told him of this feeling called 'love' and how the strongest Transformer in the universe can fall pray to something so small. Nightshade, as stubborn as he is, refused to believe some femme can take his pride and strength away from him with just one glimpse and a smile. He decided to find somewhere he can call a base until his five months is over.

He found a place on the roof of a building that was actually quit comfortable. He made himself at home and tried to get some recharge. He couldn't help but think of Firelighter. He "accidentally" found out that she an outcast because of the way she was and how they treated her badly. For some reason he started to feel sympathy for Firelighter. If he were her they would have all been dead. To imagine a life of people bossing you around. He quickly snapped out of that thought and tried to think of something else. All he could think about was her. No, he wanted to think about her. All he could do was think about her. This was getting on his nerves. He was on a mission to spy the Autobots and get information. Not go weak at the knees for some femme he ran into. As his systems slowed down to go into recharge he thought of one last thing.

"_How …how could this be? I'm Nightshade, the most feared Decepticon since Megatron. So how come an Autobot femme is making me fall deeply in love her. Or is it …I'm falling deeply in love with her_"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok I had to write this it was driving me nuts. WHERES A SQUIRRAL TO TAKE THE NUTS AWAY!! Sorry. Please review and tell me if I should go on. And vote on my poll.


End file.
